Bad Sun
by EvilNovel
Summary: Axel didn't expect the type of mayhem she brought with her, but he liked it. Rating for Lang. AxelOC AxelxOC
1. Chapter I

**A/N: I know that I had said that I was going to take this story off, but I decided that I was going to stick with it. I recently started playing KH2 again, and I wanted to put some love out there for Axel. I know that not too many people make Kingdom Hearts Fanfics anymore because I'm sure everyone's already made one....but I couldn't help myself....besides I'm still on edge about the new one's coming out in like a year, WHICH PISSES ME OFF!! And I hate that they kill off some of the greatest characters!! So yeah......**

**I really tried on this one. So I hope you guys like it. And yes, I'll still be continuing my Ouran story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts Characters or the places or anything that seems familiar to you. I only own my OC.**

**Oh yeah. This story will jump time through the first couple of chapters....this one starts waaaaaay before anyone knew who the organization was.....and when everyone was still bugging out about Ansem. (The scary ugly one.)**

Chapter Uno

The dark room was quiet, dead quiet. The only sound that broke the silence was the almost silent breathing of the bundle of sheets in the center of the four-post bed. Whoever was under there was wrapped tight in the bed's black comforter in an unmoving fetal position. The figure's head wasn't even close to its pillow anymore. The bed was much too big for the person, so there was a lot of extra room one could roam around in during even the worst of nightmares.

The figure might as well have been unconscious rather than asleep. The figure lay unmoving, other than the soft rising and falling of their shoulders with each breath.

Suddenly, the clicking of the door knob being softly turned broke the silence. A small sliver of light from the hallway poured in as the new perpetrator walked in. His black cloak swayed with each step he took, gaining distance towards the still sleeping figure. He gently sat on the edge of the bed, with the figure's back to him, and shook what he knew to be the sleeping person's shoulder with a gloved hand. "Kolix." His voice rang out; it was deep, but young and smooth, like the sound of pouring hot chocolate.

The figure under the sheets groaned out tiredly and turned over onto their other side to face this new addition to their room. A tuft of messy, soft black hair stuck out from the edge of the sheets. The figure had a few slender fingers slide through the opening to pull the sheets a little further down. With the sheets out of the way, the figure's soft, feminine face was visible. Pale, barely tanned skin accented the dark, pixie-cut locks that framed the face, and bright golden eyes with flecks of orange stared sleepily at the silver-haired teen on their bed. "What is it, Zexion?" The voice was obviously female, but was slightly husky and dreary from lack of sleep.

The young male cast his light gray eyes at her form and shook her a little more to ensure that she wake up. "You have to get up. We have a meeting."

She groaned again and swatted the hand that shook her away. "What time is it anyways?" Sitting up, she rubbed her sleepy eyes in an attempt to see him clearly. Her huge black comforter that once swallowed her, fell off her shoulders to reveal her petite upper half. A white tank top flowed around her slim boyish form, but the barely B-cup breasts made the theory of her being female obvious. She had hoped that by now, at the age of 17, they'd be a little bit bigger. Being mistaken for a boy starts to get old after a while.

Zexion kept a bored look on his face before reaching up and ruffling her already messy, uncombed, spiky, short hair. A smirk appeared on his face as the girl pouted slightly. "It's 3:05 in the morning."

Her eyes widened at her fellow nobody, as the golden orbs began to spark with annoyance. "WHAT?!"

"Just get up and get dressed. The meeting starts in twenty minutes." Zexion patted her head one last time (much to her annoyance) and stood up. He made his way to the door but stopped at the last minute. He turned and gave her one last smirk. "And don't go back to sleep."

She tiredly glared at the young man as he closed the door. She listened carefully as she heard him open a portal not too far from her door, his boots treaded softly into the portal until you couldn't hear them anymore, and the portal closed. A tired groan left her lips again and, against her better judgment, let her body flop backwards and onto her pillow, sleep consuming her almost immediately.

* * *

Her eyelids snapped open as her eyes dilated immediately to the darkness of the room. She blinked a few times, trying to clear the haze in her eyes. Stretching herself, her back arched and popped causing a satisfied sigh to leave her mouth. She rolled over and looked at the electric clock on her night stand. Her golden eyes widened greatly as the neon "3:20" blinked at her. "Shit!"

She got up in a rush, unaware of the sheets wrapped around her left ankle. THUD! Her face met the hard wooden floor of her room in a not so nice fashion. Standing up with a tired annoyed expression, she ran around her room and found her usual uniform. "Good job, Kolix. I have five minutes to get down there now!"

She was hopping around as she pulled her usual leather pants on and sat on her bed to pull her black leather boots up. Looking down at her white tank top, she shrugged and grabbed her black cloak and raced out of her room. Running, she slipped her arms into her cloak and zipped it up, which, to her chagrin, hid her female features; one of the things that ruined her chances of ever being thought of as a girl. She ran her fingers through her tousled hair and smoothed out the only two strands long enough to reach her shoulders, which were perfectly placed in front of her ears. She picked up her hood and had it hide her face as she turned at the corner and inwardly cursed the size of this castle and all the hallways she'd have to go down to reach the meeting room.

* * *

The young man sighed for the tenth time. Why hadn't he been discovered later in the afternoon? These weirdoes in the black cloaks were keeping him up to introduce him to the rest of the "Organization". He had only met two though, how many more of them were there? He had met a man named Xemnas, who was apparently the superior here and also had a god complex. Then he met a man named Saix, who was obviously Xemnas' bitch and stuck to the man's side like a bad rash. It was almost like this guy thought the sun shined out of the superior's ass. Saix was next to him at this moment, walking him around the castle and taking him to the meeting room.

He hated his life already. This Saix guy was boring as hell. The other members probably were, too.

Or maybe he didn't have a life. He was told about the whole "You are a Nobody" thing. He was explained in a VERY boring lecture about what a nobody was or is it "wasn't"……. He didn't know anymore. It just confused him. So he didn't dwell on it long, and just let it go. He just wanted to get this meeting over with, be directed to his room, and go to sleep.

"We're here." The man next to him, who was probably a good 10 years older than him, stopped him at the edge of a new hallway they had just arrived at. Across the hall, he found a pair of white double doors. He was surprised he found them in the first place, everything here was white!

In his peripheral vision, he saw a slow moving, tall blob of black. He turned his head to find another figure in a black cloak, with the hood up, making its way towards him. This person had their hands tucked into his pockets and was leisurely making his way down the hallway, not really caring about getting there late or not.

He felt Saix tap him lightly, so he turned to the male next to him. "Put up your hood. We don't need the few last stragglers to ruin the surprise." It was obvious that this guy didn't want to be here, but was doing it to follow orders. Xemnas probably wanted to keep up the suspense.

Scowling the young man, reached back and pulled up the hood of his newly acquired uniform cloak, hiding his spiky, unmanageable, flaming red hair and shadowing his neon green eyes and tattoos. "Whatever."

He jumped at the sudden sound of rushing footsteps that echoed down the hall, gradually getting louder with each step. He turned to his left again. He saw the other guy in a cloak turn around completely to see who was coming, and he could feel Saix turn to look as well.

He watched as a smaller figure, clad in the uniform cloak that was starting to annoy him, skidded on the floor as they turned the corner into the hallway. Unfortunately, they skidded too quickly and ended up ramming their side into the wall of the hallway. The great thud caused all three men to jump slightly and wince. The figure stayed up right but clung onto their elbow tightly. "FUCK!"

He quirked a delicate eyebrow at the newest person in the hallway, who was jogging up to the other member, who was laughing out loud at the bad luck of the smaller person. "Shit, shit, shit, shit. Shut up, Xigbar!"

The other figure slowed down his laughter to a slight chuckle. "What happened, Kolix? Did it really hurt that bad?" He faked a sympathetic tone as he turned to continue down the hallway with the injured member walking on his left side.

"It didn't hurt, okay?! I just hit my funny bone. My whole arm feels like fucking jell-o." The smaller figure let go of their elbow and shoved the taller of the two playfully.

"Why didn't you just use a portal instead of running the dreadfully, treacherous hallways of our castle?" The young male watched in curiosity as the taller of two waved his arms around dramatically.

The smaller figure sighed as if their life was completely miserable. He had noticed that the voice of the smaller person was feminine. So he figured that the person was either a female or a young boy who had yet to hit puberty. He was hoping it to be the former. This organization was giving off the feeling of it being a complete sausage fest.

"I didn't use one, because not only is it 3 in the morning, but I had only gotten about two hours of sleep. Do you remember what happened the last time I had to do a mission and was running on lack of sleep? I used a portal and ended up in the men's bathroom of a pub in Port Royal! I had disgusting pirate bastards on my tail until Lexaeus had to come, rescue me, and redirect me to Halloweentown, which may I remind you is on the other half of the universe!" He bit his lip trying to hold back a laugh as the smaller figure flung their arms around to prove a point. The two figures past by him and Saix as they came to the double doors of the meeting room.

The taller figure who was still chuckling under his breath held open the door for the smaller figure. He turned and watched the smaller figure who kept their slender arms crossed on their chest. He noticed the person glance in his direct. He could have swore he saw two flashes of gold from under the hood, but the person turned and walked in before he had a chance to be sure.

The taller figure followed shortly and Saix turned to him one last time. "Wait until you are called in. Then you can enter."

He watched the blue-haired man's back as he pulled up his hood and entered without another word. Sighing again, he walked to the other side of the hallway and leaned on the wall next to the door, listening in half interest to what was going on inside.

* * *

Kolix looked around the meeting room and saw that most of the current members were already there. No surprise. Xigbar closed the door behind him and walked past her, pulling her hood down lower teasingly, and moved to his "throne", which sat to Xemnas' right. She scowled slightly and moved to walk forward before the sound of the door opening again distracted her.

Turning around, she saw another member walk in with his hood up, and judging by the unpleasant aura around him, it was definitely Saix. She scowled from under the shadow of her hood. She didn't like the man. He was just ……..weird. Not to mention he was a little too close to Xemnas and that freaked her out a little. Don't get me wrong, she believed in letting people live how they choose, but Saix had a stalker thing about him.

Her relationships with the other members were never bad. Kolix thought of each of the members as okay guys. With Xemnas, she got along with him quite well. He usually didn't force her to do any missions unless he thought she was the only one capable of pulling it off, after all she was a nobody before him, as he told her when he found her, so she kind of had an upper hand. He usually spoiled her a little too. Even though she caused a lot of trouble around the castle, her punishment was never severe. The reason was because it usually didn't take much for her to follow orders. She had problems with people making her do things and trying to intimidate her into working. As long as the person asked nicely for her help, she would do it. So Xemnas usually kept to a mellow level when dealing with her. She also didn't care about what his big plan for this "Organization" of nobodies was for. She didn't see the point in being bothered about it.

Xigbar was like the older brother she never had. He was sarcastic as hell and usually got on her nerves, but she usually got back at him. He was one of the few people who could deal with her rambunctiousness and smart ass remarks. The two of them usually spent their time together making fun of each other or the other members; usually it was Vexen or Saix since he joined.

She didn't spend much time with Xaldin, but that didn't mean that she had a problem with him. The two were on good terms, other than the fact that his hair made her left eye twitch at times. The man was nice, if not a bit stoic. The only time they really spoke to each other was when they needed to or when she helped him cook dinner.

The relationship between her and Vexen was not really bad, but not good either. She usually took great pride on picking on the scientist and usually scaring the bejeezes out of him when messing with radioactive chemicals; all for the end result of a large explosion. Vexen didn't hate her all the time. It was only when she managed to bother him when he's busy. Other than that, he was okay with the girl, because she was just as curious as he was about things and actually sometimes helped in her hours of boredom.

Lexaeus was her silent, tank-like friend. He was like a giant teddy bear. The man was nice and was a great listener, so usually when she wanted to get something off her chest, she spoke to him. She also knew that he could keep things to himself, so she trusted him much more than most of the other members.

Zexion was another brother figure to her. Being that they were of the same age, it was easy for them to relate to one another. Even though he preferred silence, he could stand her because she could sense when he wanted to be left alone and when was a good time for her to spend around him. She usually went to him for advice. The young man was smart and much, much more rational than she was, so if she needed help with something he was there to lend a hand.

Now, when Saix joined, she had tried to befriend the man, but only got a cold and very rude grunt. The man completely turned his nose up at her and walked away, like she was some kind of insignificant bug to him. Now, one of Kolix's pet peeves were people who thought that they were worth more than anybody else, especially when the person they're looking down on can most likely make them cry like a little girl when pushed. So, Kolix had made it her personal duty to avoid the man.

A growl escaped the back of her throat as she watched the berserker take his "throne" in the furthest one from the superior, which didn't make the man happy, but gave the female something to laugh at. "Kolix." Hearing her named called; she broke her glaring contest with Saix's back and looked up at Xemnas with a hidden questioning look.

"Yes, sir?"

"Would you please take a seat." The man commanded softly.

She just shrugged, "Okay.", and walked towards Xigbar's "throne". She nimbly jumped up and sat on his left armrest, where there was more than enough room for her to sit, with Xigbar leaning his head in his palm on the right one. She had put in the request of not having one of those uncomfortable looking chairs. She said that she would rather stand, and the men (being the gentlemen they are) were willing to let her sit on their armrests since the young girl was tiny enough to fit there. She usually switched seats, depending on who was her favorite for the day, and Xigbar happened to be her pick of the day. Mind you, Saix is now and forever out of the running.

"Now that we're all here", Xemnas began, "the reason I have gathered you all here this early in the morning is to alert you all that there will be a new member joining our ranks."

This surprised Kolix, and judging by the mummers from the other members, she wasn't the only one. She turned a curious look to Xigbar, who looked back at her and just shrugged. Turning back to their leader, they listened in on what else he had to say about this person.

"Let me introduce to you all to number VIII," Xemnas raised his hand towards the doors. The right door flung opened and in walked a tall, slender male figure in the usual cloak. He took his long strides into the center of the hall and glanced around, eyeing each member, even though all he saw were people in black jackets. He noticed the smaller figure from earlier was sharing a seat with one of the other members. He raised an eyebrow at why this person would share a seat with someone if they could get a throne of their own.

"This is Axel-the Flurry of Dancing Flames." Kolix watched in curiosity as the figure reached up and grabbed hold of his hood. He pushed back to reveal defined, smooth facial features and peach tinted skin. The man had a mane of fiery hair that seemed to spike up in almost every direction and it was pushed back to keep it out of his face. He had the brightest neon green eyes she had ever seen, not to mention the strange diamond shaped tattoos under his eyes were something new.

She bit back a yawn as the lack of sleep was taking over again, but she couldn't help the quiet squeak the escaped, despite her best efforts. She heard a snort from her right and quickly elbowed Xigbar on the side of his head as he continued to chuckle quietly.

"Kolix." Xemnas sure did seem to want to talk to her today, huh?

"Yes, sir?"

"Would you please do Number VIII, here, the honor of escorting him to his room?"

Kolix shrugged her shoulders. "I don't see why not? But I get to go back to bed afterwards, right?"

She saw him nod and inwardly sighed. "But." Great. "I would like it if you showed him around once you get up, since you choose not to help Saix when he joined."

'_Who would want to help out an ice cube like him, anyways?'_ "Yea, sure. I guess."

Xemnas nodded again before she watched him and the others members slowly start to make their way out. She jumped down to the center near the new member, who was watching her intently, followed by Xigbar. "Good luck, kiddo." He patted her head and she was sure that she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yeah, thanks." She growled and turned to push the man away. She turned back to the red-headed young man in front of her as her friend walked out of the meeting hall. Reaching up, she removed her hood and leaned one hand against her hip.

Axel took this time to actually get a good look at her. He inwardly sighed in relief as he realized, it was in fact a girl. _'Thank you.'_ She was only tall enough to reach his shoulders, but then again he wasn't exactly a short guy. Although, it was hard to tell from faraway, he could now see the slight curves of her body and the blasted cloak was what was hiding his view. Her hair was a soft ebony, and was cut pixie-like and spiky except for the two shoulder-length strands that fell in front of her ears and the messy bangs that framed her face. Her eyes are what really caught his attention though. They were a gold-amber color. Those weren't eyes you see every day.

"Well," Her voice broke his train of thought. She turned towards the door and was making her way towards it, him following. "Let's get to bed, shall we?"

He smirked slightly as they walked out the door. Having a girl around here was going to make things more interesting. "So…" He looked at her as she watched him from over her shoulder while continuing down the hallway. "How old are you?"

"I'm 17, thank you very much." Kolix sighed realizing how scathing her voice must have sounded. "Sorry, I usually get like this when I don't get enough sleep."

Axel nodded as a look of complete disdain copied hers. "I know what you mean."

She chuckled at his expression and started laughing a little harder as she saw him look at her in confusion. "Look, you'll get used to this place. It gets boring very easily around here, but I'm sure you'll find something to entertain yourself with." She turned back to face the hallway. "So how old are you?"

"I'm 18 as far as I know." He said smirking playfully.

She laughed again and he made a mental note that he liked her laugh. After a good 10 minutes of walking down hallways and up stairs, they finally reached a hallway with a few sets of double doors. The two had been in companionable silence, since they both were lacking sleep. Axel had looked around and noticed that there were only four sets. One door had a zero on it and the one across the hall had the Roman numeral for eight; the other two sets were blank.

Kolix stopped in front of the door with a zero and turned around to her new companion, who was looking around curiously. "That's your room across the hall. Mine's here." She pointed to each individually before opening her door. "If you need anything……tell me about it when I get up."

Axel chuckled at her, then suddenly stopped her as he noticed she was going into her room. "Wait. I didn't really catch your name in all the chaos around here." He knew he heard her name about a good five times since he first saw her injure herself, but he wanted to hear it from her lips.

Kolix, whose mind was clouded by the haze of sleep, didn't notice that he should have learned that fact by now. "I'm number 0, Kolix-The Curious Marauder." And with that she entered her room and closed the door, leaving Axel outside on his own.

* * *

He smirked lightly. _'Marauder, huh? Sounds like more fun than I bargained for.'_

**A/N: So yes...I love Axel!! And I hate Saix. Sorry to all you Saix lovers but he pissed me off every time I saw him in the game. -randomly throws toaster at him- Sorry.**

**I hope you guys like it so far. Just a heads up: most of the story will take place during the Second game and some parts from CoM.**

**Reviews would be much loved.**

* * *


	2. Chapter II

**A/N: Oh my Zeus!! This is the first time I've updated in months. For any of my stories, really. I feel so bad, but school was hectic. Now that I'm done with this semester, I got all summer to work on my stories. Well, when I'm not at work, of course. Anyways, this chapter is just a filler. And I'm sure some of you will make the connection revealed in this chapter. It's not that hard. lol. But I should update sometime soon.**

**I dedicate this chapter to the few people who reviewed. And even to the people that just read it and added it on their alerts. That's enough for me to love you guys! xDD**

**And as a way of saying sorry, I'm working on some one shot (lemons) for all those of you who actually read those. A few from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and a couple from Bleach. So keep an eye out for those. I hope you guys like those and this chapter. Much love to you all!**

_Chapter Dos_

"Ow! That fucking hurts!" Axel scowled at the smirking brunette female, who was sitting in front of him, wrapping his right hand in bandages. "What are you so smug about?"

Kolix chuckled to herself as she continued her work. "Nothing….I just didn't expect you to be such a big baby about it."

The two sat on the floor of the Nobody Castle's training room. It was a very spacious, wide open room, big enough to rival that of the audience room in Disney castle. Having powers like they possessed would cause a lot of damage, so they needed a huge room with nothing to get in their way. The room was empty and, not surprisingly, completely white, except for the gashes, burns, craters, and other evidence of destruction left over from previous training sessions.

Axel only scowled deeper at the young girl. "I'm not being a baby about it! Besides, fighting Xigbar is no cake walk. Got it memorized?"

It had been just a little over a month since Axel had joined and he still wasn't sure what he felt about the place. His relationship with all the other members varied but he usually didn't socialize with them much.

Now Kolix was a different story. He had taken it upon himself to attach himself to her hip. She was the only person he could actually call a friend. There was something odd about her that he couldn't help but feel ….connected to. She was sarcastic and a complete smart ass. And well, he liked it.

As of now, Xemnas hadn't sent him on any missions yet. Their superior believed that he needed to train in using his newly discovered pyrokinetic powers first. When he heard about this, he had hoped Xemnas would assign Kolix as his training partner. That was a big disappointment.

A man named Xigbar had been chosen instead. Xemnas had said something about them having the same body type. He didn't know. He was too busy sulking to pay attention.

It didn't help that Kolix was there watching almost every session when she wasn't busy doing something. He would rather have her beating the shit out of him than her scrutinizing or criticizing him. It made him uncomfortable.

The thing he _was_ glad for was that after Xigbar left him a bloody mess, she would be there to clean him up. The only girl in the Organization was tending to HIS wounds. His non-existent life was _good_.

"Have you started having any memories come back yet?" Kolix let go of the red-head's now completely bandaged hand and looked up to find him staring at her intensely. Her golden eyes widened slightly as a spark of familiarity flowed though her.

Shifting uncomfortably under his gaze, she waved her fingerless-gloved hand in his face. "Axel?"

He blinked a few times and his eyes, which had been glossy, cleared up and stared at her curiously. "Did you say something?"

She figured that he had started seeing flashes of his former life, since she remembers spacing out a lot when hers started appearing. But that look in his eyes scared her a bit.

"Uh, I said, have you had any memories come back yet?"

He furrowed his brow in thought and rubbed his chin with his hand. "I've only had one so far. It's been replaying in my sleep for the past two weeks."

Kolix let a small smile creep out as her eyes shined with excitement. She had taken a liking to listening to the other members' past life memories. Although the guys kept some to themselves, they still gave her interesting thoughts of how their personalities were similar to their somebody's'.

"Well, what was it about?"

He gave her a half-hearted skeptical glare as she just rolled her eyes at him. "Just tell me already."

He held his hands up defensively and chuckled at her. "Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a twist."

A wide smile spread on the girl's face as he began. "Well, it's kinda hard to explain. It actually feels like more of a nightmare than anything else." He rubbed the back of his head as he stared down at the zipper on his uniform cloak, trying to find the right words. "All I know is that I'm in a city. Where exactly, I'm not too sure."

He looked up to see Kolix nod for him to continue. She was staring at him intently. They weren't kidding when they named her "The Curious Marauder".

"So like I said, I'm in this town that seems vaguely familiar and….it's raining."

Kolix watches as those neon green eyes she's grown so attached to seem to gain a hazy, far-away look in them. This was one of the things she loved about hearing other people's stories; the look of being thousands of miles away. It's almost as if they get pulled back to that exact time and place.

"I'm running." He continued. "I don't know where I'm going, but I do know…..that I'm looking for someone, someone important." Axel's brows furrowed as his eyes darkened. This caused Kolix to stare at him curiously; she waited for him to continue.

"Then the sky became this pitch black shade and heartless started appearing out of every shadow around. Next thing I know is I'm on my back, being swarmed by an army of shadows and then……it all goes black."

Blinking a few times to clear his hazy eyesight, he looked over at the girl sitting cross-legged in front of him. He noticed the small smile that had creeped on to her face during his story. "What?"

She shrugged. "Nothing. I just like hearing other people's stories."

He smirked at her slyly as he leaned back on his hands. "Oh, yeah? What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How much of your past life do you know?"

She stared at him boredly as she leaned her elbows on her knees and her chin fell into her left palm. "I know quite a bit about my somebody, actually."

"Really?!" He sat up at attention and stared at her intently.

She kept her bored expression and spared him a glance. "What?"

She had to bite back a laugh as she saw Axel pout childishly. "I told you my memory, so you have to tell me yours."

She gave him a seemingly innocent smile. He totally won this battle. "I'll tell you one."

Maybe not.

She chuckled as she watched his very ego deflate. "Why only one?!"

Kolix leaned back to lie on the floor, her hands casually pillowed behind her head. "Well, I think it's only fair, don't you? You told me _one_, so I tell you _one_; fair trade."

The red-head sighed and flung his body backwards to lie down next to his female friend. He turned his head to the left to watch the young girl. "Fine. Go ahead and start."

She smiled softly as she ran through all the memories she had gained. "I'll tell you a happy one to counteract your dismal nightmare, okay?"

* * *

_A tiny girl, probably no older than five, ran out the open door of a sweet shop holding three light blue popsicles in her hands; two in one hand and one in the other, slightly throwing her off balance. She was tiny, with a shoulder-length mop of light auburn hair. Her large, trouble making, golden eyes shined with a sense of accomplishment, coupled with a cheek-ripping, wide smile. She was dressed in slightly baggy, grey shorts covered in dust and dirt stains that came to her knees, as well as a red zip-up T-shirt and ankle boots._

_Looking both ways, she crossed into the crowded streets of her hometown. She weaved between the people going about their day with practiced ease, even resorting to ducking under a tall man's legs to get through. She would turn down alleyways and skip steps when she came to one of the sets of stone stairs scattered about the town._

_She noticed that the crowds around her were slowing thinning out the further she went, which meant she was getting closer to her destination. She continued down more stairs and turned down an empty street, running as quickly as she could, hoping that the popsicles wouldn't melt. Her surroundings started to change as she left the town entirely, heading into a blue stone-like gorge and following the path up to a large castle-like structure not far from the exit of the town._

_She smiled in relief. "Finally!"_

_Her smile grew wider as she continued to run towards the entryway. Once passed the threshold, her pace quickened slightly as she turned down countless halls. The child moved swiftly and knowingly down each corridor with confidence. She knew exactly where she was headed._

_Her running finally slowed down to a jog as she turned down a small hallway with a door at the end. She walked up to the door while trying to regulate her now labored breathing._

_She rests her forehead against the door. Struggling to move the third popsicle into the hand that was occupied by two, she pushed her shoulder into the door, hoping someone left it open. No such luck._

_She sighed in defeat. The girl jumped slightly as a long arm came from behind her and turned the knob for her. Glancing over her shoulder, she caught sight of a young man, possibly ten years older than her. He was tall and wore a lab coat. His face was hidden in a blurry shadow, only giving sight of the soft smile on his lips._

"_Your ice cream's melting." His familiar voice rang deep._

_Blinking, she looked down only to squeal in panic at the few drops falling from the popsicles. "Argh! Not again!"_

_She used her right hand to hold up one of the popsicles to the taller male. She laughed nervously. "Here. This one's for you, -------."_

_He stared at her in confusion before taking the bar from her with a smile. "Thank you, ----."_

_She smiled back at him before turning to walk into the office behind the door. She placed one of the remaining two popsicles in her mouth and reveled in its sweet and salty taste. She felt the male presence behind her follow her in as she saw the elder man sitting at the desk in the center of the circular office._

_Smiling widely around her treat, she popped the ice cream out of her mouth to greet the man, who hadn't looked up from his furious writing._

"_Papa!"_

_The man looked up from his work and a soft smile slowly spread onto his face. The man had perfectly slicked back honey-colored hair and goatee. His golden-orange eyes found their way to the light blue popsicle that stood untouched in her left hand._

"_You brought ice cream, little one?"_

_She nodded and scurried around the desk to her father's side. Turning around, she lifted her elbows slightly, giving the man room to hook his hands under her weight and pick her up. He placed her on his left knee and smiled over at the young man who just closed his office door. The young man nodded in greeting and turned a smile to the little girl's figure and took a bite from his popsicle._

_The elder man looked down at the little, mischievous creature on his lap and smiled wider when she handed him a popsicle. He took the ice cream with gusto and smirked slightly as he noticed the condition of her clothes. "----, what happened to your clothes?" He accused before taking a bite of his popsicle._

_The girl flinched and took a bite out of her already half eaten ice cream. "They just got a little dirty."_

_He smirked even more and chuckled as he saw, in his peripheral vision, the young man leaning against his door shake his head. "And where did you go, exactly, that caused your clothes to get 'a little dirty'?"_

_The girl gulped loudly and an uneasy chuckle squeaked out as she knew she was caught. "The big castle on the other side of the Crystal Fissure; the one by the Rising Falls."_

_He figured as much. The elder man shook his head and took a bite from his ice cream. "You know you're not supposed to be over there."_

_The girl pouted slightly and stared down at her clean popsicle stick with a frown. "I know~! But I was curious!"_

_The man chuckled and ruffled her hair as the younger one spoke with a smirk. "Curiosity killed the cat, you know?"_

_She brought her head up to look at him and gave him a smug expression. "But, I'm not a cat."_

_The two males broke into laughter as the girl looked between the two with a smile on her face._

* * *

"There, how was that?" Kolix, who was still stretched out on the floor, glanced over at her companion, who was in a similar position.

Axel continued to stare at the ceiling as he mulled over what she told him. Suddenly, he scrunched up his nose and stuck out his tongue. "Bleh!"

She pulled herself up to a sitting position and crossed her legs Indian-style. She gave the red-head figure an annoyed stare. "What's that for?"

He closed his eyes and shrugged at her nonchalantly. "It was too sweet."

She blinked at him slightly confused, before she started laughing. "Douche." Still laughing, she lightly smacked the side of his head.

"Hey!" He looked up to see her still trying to hold back her laughter. He pushed himself up and leaned back on his arms for support. Axel then realized how easily it was for her to entertain him. Even when Kolix did the simplest things, it was enough to make a smile spread on his face.

He remembered an incident, not but a few weeks ago, when Lexaeus had brought her a yo-yo when he came back from a mission. He had watched the young female sit on her bed and throw and retrieve the sphere for two hours. Axel remembered the contented smile that stayed plastered on her face the whole time. And he was painfully aware of the smile that began to grow on his own face.

"What?"

Kolix's voice broke through his reverie and he realized she stopped laughing and caught him staring.

"Uh…" Axel blinked, rapidly trying to find a good excuse. Luckily, he's smarter than he looks. "Hey, why didn't you use anybody's names? I thought you said you knew quite a bit about your Somebody's life."

She smirked at him. "I do. It's just that I've decided I'm not gonna tell you any names, until you start telling me names. We'll trade equally. Got it memorized?" She chuckled as she watched him scowled half-heartedly at her.

"But that's not fair. My memories haven't gotten far."

She gave him a mockingly innocent smile. "Then you'll just have to wait."

Before he could utter a retort, a black, ominous portal opened in front of the two. The pair watched as a young man about their age with silver hair stepped out and looked at them boredly. Kolix grinned at the familiar figure. "Hey, Zexy! What's up?"

His grey eyes switched between the two on the floor, his eyes lingering on the male, who was currently glaring at him for some reason. "You two have a mission."

At this announcement, Axel ceased his glaring and sat up straight. _'Superior's finally giving me a mission?!'_ He bit his bottom lip to hold in his excitement. He heard something next to him shift and he turned to watch as Kolix stood up and dusted the seat of her cloak for dirt.

Kolix turned to him and looked at him expectantly. "Well, let's get going. We need to go talk to the boss."

He stood up and realized that Zexion had already left. "He creeps me out." He mumbled.

Kolix chuckled at him. "He's not that bad." She turned her gaze around just as another black abysmal portal opened in front of her.

Axel stared into the darkness with skepticism. "He's too serious for my taste; besides he's kind of a jackass. He didn't even have the courtesy to leave a portal open for us." He said as he motioned to the portal Kolix formed.

She shrugged and glanced over her shoulder at the red-head male. "Knowing him, that portal probably led to the library and that's nowhere near where we need to be."

Axel blinked at her. "We have a library?!"

She chuckled at him before grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the familiar darkness. The feeling the portals gave Axel was always unnerving, and every time he complained Kolix told him it would pass with time. To him, it felt like something was watching him, and the gaze was far from comforting. It made him think of a tiger watching its prey from the camouflage of the jungle.

He glanced at the female next to him, who walked through the shadow tunnel with this sense of untouchable confidence. He remembered that, according to something Xemnas told her, she was the eldest nobody, hence her being number Zero. Under normal circumstances, it was hard to believe that she had been a nobody longer than their Superior, but watching the confidence burn in her eyes, like an unstoppable force, it began to make sense. She had already embraced the darkness while he……..well, he feared getting raped by it; prison rules.

He finally sighed in relief once the two stepped through the bright exit at the end of the tunnel. It was only then, that he realized she still had a grip on his wrist. He watched with a slight sense of regret as she released his arm and started towards the most decorated double doors in the entire castle.

Kolix stretched her arms above her head and reveled in the cracks that resonated from her back. The strangely satisfying jolt of pain ran through her nerves as she tapped her knuckles on the door.

The two watched as the door in front of them opened to show the one person that neither really wanted to run into. "Is the boss in, Saix?" Kolix matched the man's glare and waited for him to move.

The berserker stood firmly and glanced between the two younger nobodies, who both seemed to be glaring at him.

"Saix, let them in."

At the deep voice that called to him from inside, he closed his eyes to tear the electric connection of the glare he shared with the tiny marauder and moved aside to open the door wider. The two teens stepped into the dark office of their superior. The room was rather large compared to their bedrooms. The walls were occupied by book cases, which held copies of the more important books they had in the library. Apparently, Xemnas didn't want to bother himself with having to go to library when he needed something to read.

They walked up to the large desk in the center of the room. The desk lamp glared at them from its perch and seemed to be assisting Xemnas in allowing him to write in a journal of some sort. The two stood in front of him, side by side, and waited for him to look up from his work.

The silver haired man eventually put down his pen and slowly closed the pages of his journal. He brought his head up and looked at the two. "As I'm sure you know, you both have a mission. This mission is of great importance."

Kolix nodded as she stuffed her hands in her pockets and side glanced at Axel, who folded his arms behind his head. His eyes were alert and contradicted his demeanor. This guy couldn't wait for his first mission.

"We have evidence that a new nobody of our stature has appeared. We need you two to persuade him to join. If he refuses, Kolix, you know what needs to be done."

She nodded again. Unfortunately, Axel wasn't happy about this. "Wait! That's it?! Our mission is to pick up some new guy?!"

Kolix looked at him and watched in quiet surprise at the angry disbelief on her companion's face. She sighed. He must have expected something more exciting for his first time. Yeah, that wasn't happening.

Axel immediately regretted his outburst. The room had gotten eerily quiet and the stare he was getting from Xemnas wasn't too friendly. The man's face remained stoic, but there was an intimidating intensity to it. It wasn't even a glare, but it was frightening enough. He tensed as he felt someone grab his hand and relaxed once he realized it was Kolix. She walked in front of him and started to step backwards, causing him to stumble back behind her.

She smiled nervously at the older man. "He's just a little antsy. We'll get right on it." She pushed him out the door and took the file Saix handed her at the doorway, before he closed the door.

* * *

Axel watched as his boots made tracks in the sand next to Kolix's. He looked up and watched her back as she scanned the beach they had appeared on. Their target had been spotted in a world called Atlantica. They had taken a portal to one of the beaches near the mermaid world. And Kolix had been quiet the whole time. Axel couldn't take it anymore.

"Sorry."

Kolix jumped as his voice broke her out of her search. She turned around and began walking backwards, watching her companion the whole way. "What are you apologizing for?"

When she turned, he slid his neon green eyes towards the full moon that shone over the dark ocean. "Well, for my outburst. You didn't seem too happy when I pissed off the boss man. And I just thought that….."

Her laughter interrupted him. Caught off guard, he turned his attention back to her and stared at her incredulously. "Look, don't get your nuts in a twist. I understand that you wanted a mission that was more …… fun. But, trust me; the man will get over it. I was just surprised that you yelled out like that."

Axel shook his head at the female and quickened his pace slightly to fall in step beside her, causing her to turn forward and walk normally. Suddenly, a smooth noise caught their attention and caused both of them to freeze. They looked at each other with a raised eyebrow. Ahead of them, was what seemed to be a small boat that had crashed onto the land and the noise was coming from the other side of the wreckage.

Kolix treaded quietly up to the wooden pile of chaos and jumped up slightly to grab onto the edge. She pulled herself up and peaked over the edge. Axel must have followed her because she felt him pull up beside her and peak over without as much effort as she needed. The two saw a male, about their age, sitting with his back to them. He had a light brown mop of hair that was styled into some strange Mohawk. He was wearing a cerulean t-shirt with tan cargo shorts and a pair of wooden sandals.

The noise was coming from a strange instrument that was seated on his lap as he sat on the sandy beach. _'A sitar?'_ Kolix watched in curiosity. She noticed that with each note he played, the water closest to him would tremble slightly as if struggling to move.

Axel snorted quietly before turning to his companion. A whisper left his lips. "He looks like an idiot."

Kolix turn a confused expression to him before retorting just as quietly. "What the hell, Axel?" She turned back to the figure sitting on the beach before her eyes widened. "Holy shit….he does look like an idiot."

The red-head tried his best to hold back his laughter, but it didn't help. His laugh escaped as he fell over in hysterics. Kolix flinched and let go of the edge, landing wobbly on her feet, as the figure jumped up and turned towards the noise. Her golden eyes glared at her companion who was on his knees with his hands covering his mouth. She quickly brought her right leg straight up in the air and flung it downwards onto the male's head.

It was a second too late when Axel realized his mistake. Before he could do anything, a sharp pain rang out through the top of his head. Biting his lip to stop any screams of pain, he rubbed the sore area, hoping to soothe it. _'Damn!! That hurt like a bitch!'_

"W-who's the-there?!"

Axel looked up as he heard their prey speak for the first time. And the guy wasn't exactly confident. The two nobodies looked at each other, wondering what they should do now that their recruit was scared shitless.

"Y-you better co-come out of there! O-or I'll attack y-you!"

Was it just them or was he stuttering a lot? Kolix sighed exasperatedly and slowly made her way around the wreckage. Her hands up in surrender, she looked the new male in the face. He had frightened deep sea-foam eyes. The young man seemed to be skeptical rather than scared when he saw the girl step from around her hiding place. He bit his bottom lip when the girl stopped a few feet from him. Clearing his throat, he finally spoke up. "Can I help you?"

Kolix glanced over her shoulder at Axel, who was still crouched behind the boat skeleton, before looking at the dirty blonde in front of her and smiled warmly. _'Any girl is capable of seeming harmless.' _"Yeah…..My name is Kolix, and I have a proposition for you."

The male cocked an eyebrow in curiosity and stared at the girl strangely. "What kind of proposition?"

"My partner and I are here to offer you a spot in our organization."

Kolix watched as his shoulders slumped forward. "What organization? Wait a minute!" He jumped up. "What partner?!"

She glanced behind her again. "Axel?" Axel walked out from behind the wreckage with his hands in his cloak pockets, glancing between the two before settling on her left. "This is my partner, Axel. Don't worry. He's not as scary as he looks." She joked after she noticed the guy tense and pulled his sitar to shield him.

Axel scoffed and looked away. If Kolix had been paying more attention, she would have noticed the slight pink hue on his cheeks.

The young man kept a defensive stance but let his instrument/weapon disappear in a flash of bubbles. "What does your organization want with me?"

Kolix silently studied where his sitar had once been. _'Water powers?'_ She switched her attention back to him. And with the utmost confidence, stated what needed to be said. "You're just like us."

Axel watched from a quiet distance, unsure of what exactly he was supposed to do. At this point, Axel didn't even know why he needed to be there. Kolix seemed to have everything covered. Since she was a woman, it would be easy for her to be compassionate and trusting. It was always almost scary how relaxing she was. It always made him wonder what her powers were and what exactly was she capable of.

Kolix took a few steps towards the blonde male before stopping at a safe distance of a few feet. She smiled softly at him at his confused face. "I'm sure you've felt it: the feeling of being completely different from everything and everyone else here. Have you ever wondered what the odd emptiness was? Right here?" She placed a hand to her chest, the very spot the heart should be.

Axel watched as the guy curiously brought his hand up to his own chest. The male's eyes widened in surprise. _'Now you know.'_

The poor blonde was frantic. You could see the pure panic coursing in his eyes. "Wh-what's wrong with me?! My heart's not beating!! What's going on?! WHY AM I STILL ALIVE?!"

Kolix sighed. She was getting tired of hearing that and explaining the truth behind it. She found it stupid to waste her own time explaining the origins of a nobody, when Xemnas just does it again when they get back to his office. So she opted for the easier route. "I know it's weird, but it's something we all deal with. Our superior can explain it better than we can if you come with us."

She really hoped he chose to follow them. She knew that in the end if he didn't, something bad would happen. The usual procedure was that the person would, unfortunately, be turned into a Dusk. It may not sound that bad, but Kolix had seen it herself. Vexen put a nobody that had refused to join their ranks through this strange experiment and judging by the screams, it was painful and unpleasant. The poor man had become the lowest level of nobody and that's not something you want to be: a nobody's nobody.

Axel had heard stories from Xigbar about what kind of punishment a nobody would get. It sounded pretty bad. And from the finality hidden in Kolix's voice, he guessed that would be the end result if this guy didn't join. He could remember the night the big stocky figure of Lexaeus had come to "recruit" him. The man didn't say much but had said enough to catch Axel's curiosity. _'I wonder what would've happened if I didn't agree to go with him.'_ He kinda started to hope now that this guy was smart enough to come with them.

The guy looked up at Kolix. He seemed to be having a difficult time with the new situation. Both nobodies could sympathize, having gone through it themselves. The heaviness would only get worse for him, once he finds out that he was never meant to exist.

"O-okay…"

Kolix smiled at him, only to get a feeble attempt of a smile as a response. "Okay then. Let's go." She turned around as a portal opened up behind her. She heard the young man squeak lightly and turned around to see him and Axel standing side by side: Axel looked just as uncomfortable as the newbie did.

She turned around to roll her eyes. "Come on." And with that, she walked in.

Axel turned to the dirty blonde to his left and raised an eyebrow. "It's not that bad. Go ahead. I'll be right behind you." He sounded confident, sure, but Axel couldn't help the usual chill up the spine he always got.

The young man raised his worried cerulean eyes towards the red-head before quickly darting them back to the portal. Gulping loudly, he stepped in the portal, followed closely by Axel.

* * *

"How much longer?!!!"

Kolix, who was lying on the floor with her knees bent up, leaned her head as far back as she could to see her red-headed companion. Axel sat on the wall opposite her with his left leg laid out straight and his right leg bent up at the knee. His head was thrown back against the wall in exasperation. The two had been told to wait outside the superior's office so they could show their new member to his room. It had been two hours now. And the two were growing restless.

"Calm down, Axel. The guy's probably handling the truth harder than we did."

He slid his eyes down to look at her and sighed quietly. "Yeah, but still…..I wanna go to bed~!"

Kolix laughed lightly as her friend whined only to be stopped abruptly by the sound of a door opening. She turned to see the familiar right door to Xemnas' office open a few feet from her left. She and Axel stood up quickly as the familiar blonde nobody came out dressed in the usual organization uniform, black cloak and all.

And for the first time, he smiled. It wasn't very convincing, and if Kolix could pick any word that could best describe it, she would go for: frightened. "I'm Demyx. It's nice to meet you, Kolix. And you're Axel, right?"

Axel had apparently followed her and taken the spot behind her. "Yeah." Kolix rolled her eyes at the two, who were starting to come off as anti-social.

She walked past the blonde. "Well, let's get going. Xemnas is giving us some time to rest up before he introduces you to the rest of the group. And your room is next to our rooms so just follow us."

Axel glanced at the blonde who was only maybe an inch shorter than him before walking after his brunette friend. Demyx followed quickly, once he realized he was going to be left behind. Majority of the journey was spent with Demyx asking questions about the speech he got from Xemnas. Both males were flanked on both sides of Kolix, as she answered the questions as best as she could. But really, all she wanted to do was take a nap.

Axel was just as tired and just as bored. He didn't really see anything wrong with this Demyx guy, but he just wouldn't shut up.

"Soooo~……out wandering around somewhere is our other halves?"

"Yeah, you'll get it eventually. Oh, here we are!" Kolix was so relieved to finally reach their destination. "You're room's over there." She pointed at the door next to Axel's and turned to the blonde. "I'm gonna go now. Need sleep." And it was obvious. The girl looked exhausted.

Kolix walked over and hugged Axel, which was quickly reciprocated, and went into her room, but not before waving at the new guy one more time.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Axel flinched and turned sharply to his new neighbor, staring at him in surprise. "What?! What would make you think that?!"

Demyx blinked at him. "Well, the two of you seem really close. And she's a good looking girl, I won't lie. So, I just assumed….ya know?"

Axel closed his eyes and opened his bedroom door. "It's nothing like that. We're just friends." And with that the red-head walked in and slammed his door.

Demyx looked around the hallway absentmindedly, before towards his room. "Yeah, sure."

**A/N: Yes, Demyx has joined the mix! You can't help but love him. My friend was happy to know he was finally appearing in my story. She does have a thing for him. XD**

**Review please.**


End file.
